Fire To The Armored Heart: A Black Knight Silvaze Story
by JunkratMasterrace
Summary: In the Kingdom of Camelot, two knights buried love will became more real and fierce than ever as Mordred returns to extract revenge on Camelot. The Knights Of The Round Table are faced with multiple enemies, and as the war wages on, Galahad and Percival, Silver and Blaze, will rediscover their burning love that returns like Fire to an Armored Heart.
1. Character Introductions

**Character Introductions:**

 **Fire To The Armored Heart: A Black Knight Silvaze Story**

 **Guide/Roles:**

Knights of the Round Table:

Silver/Galahad- One of the Knights of the Round Table. He is the Mage/Psychic of the group and possessed psychic abilities along with his sword called Ibilis. Percival is his love interest.

Blaze/Percival- One of the Knights of the Round Table. She is the groups Duelist. She is very quick and skilled in fencing and possesses pyrokinesis. Galahad is her love interest.

Knuckles/Gawain- One of the Knights of the Round Table. He is the groups Gladiator, meaning he has very strong hits and does better at damaging than defending.

Shadow/Lancelot- The Round Tables Second In Command. Shadow is the groups Warlock, meaning his powers come from Chaos. He is very efficient in combat as well.

Jet/Lamorak- One of the Knights of the Round Table. He is the groups Tactician. He has two twin swords that are useful for battle.

Rouge/Bedivere- One of the Knights of the Round Table. She is the groups Rogue/Thief, meaning she is an expert at stealth and prefers to attack in the dark.

Espio/Gareth- One of the Knights of the Round Table, and Galahad's half brother. He is the groups Ninja. He does not fight with a sword, only with smaller ninja-like weapons and is skilled in martial arts.

Wave/Kay- One of the Knights of the Round Table. She is the groups Engineer/Medic, meaning she builds contraptions and other battlefield weapons, along with Tails's help. She also is the Medic, concerned with healing the team.

Mighty/Tristan- One of the Knights of the Round Table. He is the groups Marksman/Archer. He fights with his razor sharp bow and arrow, and is extremely skilled in Archery.

Sonic- The new leader of the Round Table. He is the groups Paladin/Knight. He wields Excalibur and has super speed.

The Kingdom:

King Maximillian Acorn- The replacement of King Arthur and Camelot's new king. He is the father of Princess Sally and The Knights boss.

Queen Alicia Acorn- The Queen of Camelot and Sally's mother.

Princess Sally- The princess of Camelot. She is one of Sonic's love interests.

Tails/The Blacksmith- Sonic's best friend and the towns Blacksmith, who also works for the king and the knights and assists them in battle.

Cream- Tails's girlfriend and one of the Townspeople.

Amy/Nimue, Lady Of The Lake- The princess of the lake and one of Sonic's love interests. She acts as a guide and grants the knights powers and abilities for battle. She is Excalibur's former guardian.

Merlina- A sorceress and the light counterpart to Morgan Le Fay. She has a change of heart and helps the Knights in their battles.

Bean/Dagonet- The court jester and the biggest meme in the kingdom.

Villains:

Mephiles/Mordred- One of the main antagonists of the story. He is a Necromancer, and is out to plunge the kingdom into an eternal darkness. He is cold and sadistic, but puts on the facade of a gentle and polite warrior.

Nazo/The Red Knight- A being made of Chaos himself, he is summoned by Mordred to aid him in his conquest.

Honey/Morgan Le Fay- An evil sorceress who wants the throne to herself so helps Mordred in his plan.

Eggman/Vortigern- An evil king who demises King Acorn and Camelot and wishes to take it for himself.

Enerjak and Eclipse- Two beings of Chaos who are The Red Knights creator.

The Metal Knights- Metal versions of the Knights Of The Round Table who are designed by Vortigern to be their perfect counterparts.

Caradoc/Scourge- One of the Anti-Knights employed by Mordred to fight the Round Table. He is the leader of the group and Sonic's main enemy.

Fiona/Claudasia- One of the Anti-Knights and Scourge's love interest.

Nack/Dorin- One of the Anti-Knights and rivals Mighty in Marksman abilities.

Storm/Ywain- One of the Anti-Knights and an old friend too Lamorak and Kay.

Finitevus/Melehan- One of the Anti-Knights and Silver and Blaze's main rival.

Bark/Morholt- One of the Anti-Knights and the strongest member besides Ywain.

So the story basically takes place in the Black Knight universe of Sonic, with an expanded story. Each character is named after a character in the King Arthur lore. Many of these characters will die or switch sides and the main antagonist of the story will not be clear in the beginning. There are 4 teams: King Max's Knights, Vortigern's Metal Knights, Mordred's Anti-Knights, and Chaos's Warriors (The Red Knight, Eclipse, Enerjak, Morgan Le Fay).

The story, however, is mostly revolved around Silver/Galahad and Percival/Blaze, and is a Silvaze love story.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. The story has two acts. Act 1 is called "The Seal" and Act 2 is "The Holy Grail". Hope you're excited for the first part to debut!


	2. Chapter I: Silent Shout

_**Act I: The Seal**_

 _ **Chapter I: Silent Shout**_

 _ **Part I: Mordred's Arrival**_

The dust began to settle as the cold wind shook the grounds hard. The Chaotic Plains were the feared outskirts of Camelot and many dared to go there. The funny thing is that they used to be a beautiful place. The suns rays would shine on the chilling green hills as people would socialize, children would play, and animals would roam and flock. It was undeniable that in those days when Chaos wanted what was best for his world, for his plains, the area was a place of beauty. But after the wars, Chaos forget what being pure-hearted was, abandoning all good that was inside him. Allowing the wars to rage destroyed the plains and left them in the state they were today.

The thunderous roar of thousands of hooves from the jet black horses grew louder and louder until they eventually halted to a stop. The leader, Contrad, stepped off his horse and saw the landscape ahead of him. His right-hand Lucius came from behind. Contrad was the man who took over Mordred's army after his death at the hands of King Arthur. King Arthur was the previous king of Camelot before Chaos plagued his heart, leading him to a path of destruction, only to be defeated by Sonic.

"Sir, the kingdom's setup is ahead. If we attack now, we shall leave them defenseless." Lucius claimed. Contrad continued to scan the surroundings before concluding what he wanted to do. "We will charge them with no warning. Do we know who is there?" Contrad asked. "We can safely assume a small majority of the King's Army would be there as of now. Taking this spot of their defense out would give us a clear path to the walls of Camelot sir," Lucius responded. Contrad nodded and turned to face his army. "We will charge the base now. Mount your horses and prepare to fight whoever we approach. At the sound of the horn, we begin to storm them. Understood?" Contrad spat. The army roared in approval, and the horn sounded to cue the rush.

The sight and sounds of the black horses and demonic soldiers rushing the base was indescribable. The battle-cries and evil intent surged like a tsunami towards the outpost ahead. It was inexplainable, what was seen and heard.

The army began to reach the outpost, only to be stopped by Contrad and the roaring horn. Contrad was dumbfounded at what he saw. The base was empty. There wasn't a soldier in sight. A completely abandoned outpost, left totally abandoned. Contrad began to grow disappointed. "Alright, there appears to be no one here. We will search the outpost, and if we can find anything useful, we will take it snd continue onwards. This is a victory for us." Contrad remarked, and sent the army to search the outpost.

The warriors began to find empty chests, loot, weapons and armor around the outpost. Many soldiers began to realize that it may not be abandoned, but they were pushed out and left. As the search went on, Contrad grew impatient that the outpost was seemingly a ghost town. He was conversing with Lucius until a soldier ran up to him. Contrad noticed the feat in the soldiers eyes. He looked cold and shot with fear. "S-Sir, y-you have t-to see t-this..." the soldier stammered. Contrad began to become curious and slightly afraid, an emotion Contrad rarely felt. "Alright. Show me what you found."

What Contrad found next was unexplainable. The soldier opened up the armory door and Contrad was struck with disgust. The armory was filled with dead bodies of the soldiers at the outpost. Contrad was dumbfounded, no one had blown through this outpost, as no sign of destruction was evident. It made no sense. How could every soldier be dead and no one could've logically done this. The soldiers began to converse amongst themselves, confused and afraid. Contrad began to address his army. "Settle down. Settle down! There is nothing to be afraid of. What we see is nothing to stop us, but we shall contin-"

"Quite the discovery you lot have made." A voice called from nowhere.

Contrad and the army all snapped their heads to look at the man approaching them in a lock black cloak and a hood over his head. "Strange, yes? How a whole army could be crippled, by seemingly nothing. Hmph, I would have never guessd this was possible honestly. Took me by suprise as well," he remarked. "Reveal yourself stranger, or I will do it myself," Contrad ordered. The figure snickered, "You wouldn't benefit from knowing my identity. Besides, I know you would hate to know who I am. Especially you, Contrad."

The color drained from Contrad's face. "H-How do you k-know my name?" Contrad stuttered. The figure chuckled, "I know all about you. How couldn't I? You are the one who took everything from me. You took everything I had control over after you set up my death just to have everything I had. You wanted complete control. Everyone believed you. I was forced to retreat, and for years I've roamed, leaving destruction in my wake. However, now I have you, I suppose my plan can begin, yes?" He remarked. The soldiers became increasingly frightened. Contrad was more scared then he had ever been. "What do you want with me, who are y-"

The figure cut him off by raising his hand, and the soldiers began to fall to the ground. Contrad watched as his army fell like dominos. He became more and more frigntened. As the last soldier fell, the figure began to laugh as his cloak withered away, leaving the figure naked. Contrad's eyes grew wide as he saw who it was.

Mordred stood in front of him, his reptilian green eyes staring at him with hate.

"No.. No it can't be." Contrad stammered backing away from him. The hedgehog with powder blue quills and reptilian eyes began to approach him slowly. "It is. I give it too you, your plan to siege this outpost and claim it for yourself is mildly impressive. I can see you most definitely putting my army to their best use. I see freeing them from my control has definitely improved your combat."

Mordred approached him slowly. Contrad began to back further until drawing his sword. "I won't let you take what I built!" He yelled. He ran at Mordred before he grabbed his sword and seperated it in half. Contrad was shocked before Mordred grabbed him by the neck. He gripped his neck harder and harder as he fell to the ground. Mordred laughed evilly before staring him cold in the eyes. "It's a shame you had to fall like this." He stated. He then gripped harder and harder before his hand became ringed in darkness, and decapitated his head from his body. Mordred began to laugh before he began to dawn his armor from Contrad's body. He rose his hands to the sky as the stream of darkness fell from the sky and plunged into his hands. The army all returned to their original state and fell into his control again. The army mounted their horses once again, and Mordred led them out of the outpost.

"Hmph, suppose the world should know I have returned." Mordred smiled a cold smile and began to laugh as his army burned the outpost to the ground.


	3. Chapter I: Part II: Heartbeats

_**Act I: The Seal**_

 _ **Chapter I: Silent Shout**_

(now im sure youre confused but each chapter is split into two parts. chapter 1 part 1 was Mordred's Arrival ((last chapter)) and this is the second part. then it will be chapter 2)

 ** _Part II: Heartbeats_**

News of Mordred's "resurrection" spread through the kingdoms like wildfire. For years, the entire planet believed Mordred had been murdered, and for good reason. The sudden news that Mordred was alive and still scheming to his evil was a shock for everyone, but especially for King Maximillian Acorn.

The King began franctically pacing the halls of the castles. "No no no no no... no this can't be happening... I don't believe this... this is not good... not good not good," he trailed off. His thoughts began running rampant and he was unsure of what he would do. "He's going to come for me. He's going to try and kill me, and destroy everything I've built. God no... this can NOT be happening." He stated in fear. The King's assistant, Rotor, walked into the halls, and noticed the King's worried demeanor. "Is everything alright, sir?" He asked in a worried tone. Max snapped his head to Rotor and ran too him in a worrying pace. "No Rotor, have you not heard?" He asked frantically, somewhat frightening the young walrus. "No sir.. what has happened?" He asked in a worried tone once more. The King stared him dead in the eyes, "Mordred has returned," he muttered. The color drained from Rotor's face. He began to shake slighty at the sudden news. "S-Should I alert the knights?" He shook out. "No, not until Mordred comes for me. Which will be soon enough, I fear,".

[Blaze/Percival's POV]

Nightmares. Again. I toss and turn every single night just to try and shake the images out of my head. The same figure that always appears in my dreams. He was there again. Burning everything I loved. I had to watch it crumble again. And again. And again. The same nightmare that always plagued my mind every night. I continued to toss and turn until I eventually jolted awake with a shriek. A usual night for me, I wish I could say my nights go a lot different, a lot better then that.

I peered around the dark room, adjusting my eyes to my surroundings. I always felt my room was my shelter from everything. Even when the nights would be out for me.

I jolted up when I knock pierced my ears. I immediately became alert and aware. Then, the door cracked and I saw my forever companion. Galahad.

"Percival, are you alright? I heard you from the room over." he asked. I was immediately relieved at this. "Yes, I'm quite alright," I lied. Galahad's face scrunched as he caught my lie. He knew me too well. "Nonsense, I can sense you are not ok. Nightmares are back?" He asked, worriedly. I sighed and he laid beside me. He looked over at me and smiled. "You know, these rooms were never much fun anyways. How about we get out for the night, ride off or something. Get your mind away from this." He suggested.

I was unsure of it. There were a lot of rules placed on us. No sneaking out of dorms or what not, for our safety. I suppose they were looking out for us.

"I don't know. What if we get caught?" I asked him. He smirked and took my hand, rising me from the bed. "Percival, your mind is too clouded with what ifs. You must live sometimes, get away from the darkness. Come with me, let me take you somewhere." He said. I was unsure and was about to protest but he lead me out of the room before I could do anything.

"If we get caught I'm putting this all on you, Gal." I said annoyed. He chuckled a bit, "That is fine with me, as long as I can get out of here." He said. We stealthily snuck past the guards and made it too the horses. His horse, Ibilis, reered when he saw Galahad. "Hey bud, we are going for a little suprise ride, hope you're ready." He said. I began walking to my horse Shroud until Galahad pulled my arm. "Nope, don't wanna risk anything, we are both riding on Ibilis," he said. I sighed and found no purpose in arguing, so I got on his back, grabbed onto Galahad's waist, and let him take me for this night ride that I was completely against.

My mind was filled with panicking thoughts of getting caught out while Ibilis thundered through the forest. "Where are we going?" I asked. Galahad snickered, "You'll find out. Be patient." He remarked. I sighed and pouted as we journeyed on. The blue radiant moon shone down on us to give us light in the darkness. Eventually, I began drifting back asleep until the horse came to an unexpected stop.

"We're here,".

He helped me down off Ibilis and I was in awe. He took me to a lake he found out on patrol. Inside were shining rings floating up to the surface, the blue moon illuminating the water.

"What? I have never seen this place back here. It's gorgeous." I said. He smiled, "Yeah, Lancelot and I discovered it on patrol once. Sometimes I come out here and gaze across the water. It always gets me." He said. He grabbed my hand and we settled under a tree, talking the night away until I remember drifting back asleep, next to my best friend under the beautiful piercing moon.


	4. Chapter II: Part I: From Off To On

**_Act I: The Seal_**

 ** _Chapter II: Marble House_**

 ** _Part I: From Off To On_**

 **Blaze/Percival's POV**

I was awoken by a thud to my leg. I jolted awake, which shook Galahad awake also. We both looked at each other until I felt a thud again. We turned our heads and looked up to see the menacing figure of Lancelot standing over us. He glared at us angrily, his usual expression. Galahad exhaled, knowing well we were most likely in trouble. "Greetings Lancelot..." I breathed. "Come on. Get up. You are lucky you did not get caught last night." He said harshly. "How did you know where we were?" Galahad asked. Lancelot scowled, "I was here with you on patrol. You said how you would want too relax here on your down time, and maybe come out here at night, which is only allowed on free nights. By the way, it was not a free night. Let's go." Lancelot spat.

We both calmly got to our feet. Lancelot got on his horse Maria and Galahad and I dawned Ibilis. "Are we in trouble?" I asked, shakingly. "I am not sure yet. We will find out when we are back. I imagine you are not safe from some sort of punishment, however," he replied. I sighed and continued onward. "We are heading to Xanadu to converse with Merlin tomorrow, please be prepared to go." Lancelot replied. I sighed again.

Lancelot always treated Galahad and I like children. We were the weakest emotionally on the team, and I suppose that's why. He doesn't dislike any of us, but because we are more vulnerable emotionally, he feels the need to be overprotective or to be over us a lot. It gets annoying after a while, but we still stick to him. Him and Sonic are the leaders after all.

We arrived at the castle. Sometimes I don't register how massive the castle is. It's elegance and beauty all hoisted by its behemoth size makes it quite the place. We pulled through the stables and greeted the horsekeeper. As we piled into the meeting room, we were met with the rest of the round table.

"Good mornin', lovebugs," Bedivere said, greeting us. "Good morning." I said, still a bit shaken from being found. Sonic walked into the room, partially armored and holding Excalibur tightly. He wore an expression of disappointment, yet relaxation. "Well, it's good to see you both alive and well, especially after the stunt you pulled," Sonic stated. Galahad and I both hung our heads a bit low, fearing whatever punishment was to arrive. "We apologize for what occurred sir." Galahad replied. Sonic smirked slightly, "I am aware, and I thank you for your apology. I truly do. But it is my job to be strict on my knights. I am not upset, I am slightly disappointed with what you did of course. As my job however, you do have some repurcussions." He stated. We both nodded slightly. "Hopefully very strict ones. A lesson should be taught here," Lancelot spat. Sonic smiled, "Lancelot, have I not taught you anything? Be careful with how you inflict your punishments." He said. Lancelot grunted a bit, but did not reply. "I believe restrictions on freedom should be enough. For the next two weeks, every free night, you will spend in here. Is that a fine enough punishment?" Sonic said. We both grinned, this was not that bad actually. A punishment we could both actually stand, and agree with. "Yes sir, definitely, and it will not happen again." I said. Sonic grinned, "Good, I am glad. I do not want to be too hard on an issue as miniscule as this," he said. Lancelot shot up, looking alarmed as he called the issue minuscule.

"Miniscule? Sonic, all due respect, they could of put their lives and other things in danger." Lancelot spat. Sonic looked unamused, "Lancelot, you fail to see the truth here. They were in no danger, you are too bent out of shape on this one," Sonic stated. Lancelot glared before turning away to his seat. We followed suit and sat down at the round table. "As you all know, tomorrow we leave for Xanadu to converse with Merlin. He has news for us we need to discuss. Galahad and Percival, although punished, you will need to be present." We both nodded at this. "It may not be a great day tomorrow, Merlin has war news for us,"

"A war to end all wars, as he says,".


End file.
